


Reunions and Introductions

by thetrueenemyofhumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Surprise Child, i have no idea what age since blizz wont give us a timeline, mother reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueenemyofhumanity/pseuds/thetrueenemyofhumanity
Summary: Request: Following Doomfist's escape, his first port of call is his former beloved, who turns out to have a surprise waiting for him.





	Reunions and Introductions

“Now who the hell could be calling at this hour?” you muttered, placing the dish in the drying rack and wiping your hands before heading to the door. As your mind was preoccupied jumping to conclusions you stood on a particularly sharp toy and only just managed to hold your curse in.

“I thought I told that kid to put those away,” you hissed, kicking the toys to the side with your non-throbbing foot. You hoped that was the only danger of the night as you slowly opened the door, peering through the crack you made. As soon as you saw him you jumped back, pressing a trembling hand to your mouth in shock. This couldn’t be happening. You knew he was on the loose but surely after all these years he had forgotten about you. Yet here he was. On your doorstep.

“A-Akande?” you whispered in a shaky voice.

“You…I am sorry for the sudden appearance but I…I had to see you. You are looking well,” he replied.

Your legs felt weak but you knew just where to find stability. You rushed into Akande, throwing your arms around his neck. He quickly wrapped his arms around you and held you tight against his chest. It was hard to keep himself composed. He missed this. He missed you. Being torn from you was the greatest punishment. The pair of you were so caught up in the embrace that neither heard the small footsteps enter the hallway. Your heart jumped when you heard the soft voice.

“Momma, what’s the bad man doing in our house?”

You pulled away from Doomfist and spun to look at your child. How the hell were you going to explain to the kid that the man plastered everywhere as a wanted criminal was their father?

“I see I have intruded,” came the man behind you. You turned to see him looking crestfallen. “It was wrong of me to believe that there is still a place for me in your life. You have a beautiful child-“

“We.” You interrupted, “We have a beautiful child. Akande…they’re yours. Surprise?”

You chewed you lip as silence filled the house. The man before you was unreadable, gaze fixated on your child, who had now taken a few brave steps forward to grip onto your pyjamas. You ran a hand through their hair to comfort them.

“It’s alright,” you whispered, giving them an encouraging smile, “He isn’t a bad man, he wont hurt you. Wanna say hi?”

Your child gave a small nod and stepped from behind you to introduce themselves. Akande dropped to his knees before the child. Even at this level he still towered over them. Watching them together the similarities were obvious. You wondered how the hell it didn’t click with him immediately.

“Can I show him my toys?” the child asked, already grabbing Akande’s hand to lead him away.

“Okay sweetie. But after that straight to bed,” you ordered before turning your attention to Akande. “I’m going to put on some coffee. We have a lot to talk about.”

“We do,” he agreed, standing up and picking up your child, who was giggling madly at being lifted into the air. “But we have plenty of time. Because I am not going anywhere.”


End file.
